1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to bowling pins. More particularly, the present invention pertains to compositions and processes for manufacturing bowling pins. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to bowling pin structures, compositions and processes therefor.
2. Prior Art
In the sport of bowling there has been developed a plurality of synthetic resinous accoutrements including bowling balls, shoes, as well as dressings for the lanes, per se. Yet, the sport has consistently employed and utilized wooden bowling pins. Although there has been proposed heretofore bowling pins formed from synthetic resins, see, inter alia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,636, such bowling pins have not encountered commercial utilization.
One of the major problems encountered with synthetic bowling pins as differentiated from wooden bowling pins, is strictly aesthetic. Synthetic bowling pins do not emit the same sound, upon ball impact, as do wooden pins. In essence, prior art synthetic bowling pins emit a muffled or mitted sound as compared to the resounding noise of wooden pins. This has greatly depreciated the utilization of synthetic bowling pins.
Another problem encountered with prior art synthetic bowling pins is durability. Oftentimes, the prior art synthetic pins could not reach or attain the impact strength and/or compressive strength of the hard maple used in conventional bowling pins.
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, provides a bowling pin formed from a synthetic resin, as well as wood, which overcomes all of the debilitating factors of the prior art and which surpasses or equals the properties of wooden pins.